Helsinki My Hetalia OC
by iamtheanimegirl
Summary: This is Helsinki, my Hetalia oc. She'll be starting an "Ask Helsinki" very soon!


Name: Kata Hämäläinen

Country/Island/City: Helsinki, Finland  
>Age: 16 (Well, appears 16)<br>Looks: /wallpaper/blonde_winter_snow_anime_girl_desktop_1024x768_ SPOT ON!  
>Personality: Shy, gentle, can be very fierce if needed, kind, smart (like, supercomputer smart lol), witty, cunning, able to sense the mood very well, quiet, and kind of blunt<p>

Hobbies: volleyball, writing, drawing, skiing, hiking, hockey, singing, going to the sauna, aromatherapy and massage  
>Favorite Subject: History<br>Favorite Food: Um…can it be a treat? Salmiakki! (yes, call me insane…)  
>Outfit: Something like this? .comcgi/set?id=42300016

Love Interest(s): Ummm…Sweden or Finland? (not sure yet…is politically married to Sweden, but could go either way…*Finland is NOT my dad/mom!*)

Bio: There isn't really much to tell…I live a very athletic lifestyle, do a lot of drawing…Take care of all the paperwork for Sweden and Finland

Family members: Germania was my Papa and my Mama was a human girl

Close friends: Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Switzerland, Estonia, England

Friends: Germany, Japan  
>EnemiesRivals: RUSSIA!, Turkey, Scotland  
>Likes: Salmiakki, schnopps (Swe-san got me started ^_^ ), running, scenery (esp. forests), sailing, history, Vikings, Hanatamago<br>Dislikes: RUSSIA, superficial people  
>Fears: Russia<br>Other: Umm…I'm vegetarian, but I do like to eat fish (that's the only "meat" that I eat). I love animals, so animal cruelty is a huge issue for me

What I think of...

Sweden: I don't get how everyone says he's so scary! He's very kind to me and Finland-kun. I love how he's so detail oriented, and his carvings are beautiful! He has protected Finland and I in the wars so many times, and he even rescued us from Russia!

Finland: He's like my big brother…but…. o/o Um, he's very cute and friendly, and I love how he can make anyone laugh. He can get a bit annoying when he's nervous, but it really isn't that much of a problem! He's…ummm…he's like my best friend and my crush combined…But please don't tell him I said that! Please!

Denmark: He can be loud and very obnoxious, but he's fun to be around. I enjoy going drinking with him (and of course to the sauna!) because you know it'll always be an adventure. He's really not as bad as Norway makes him out to be, but don't tell him I said that or he'll think I have a crush on him! Well…come to think of it, I guess that he can be kind of bad in that way…

Norway: Nor-chan is so cute! He's standoffish, but I guess I could be called that too sometimes. He's so much fun to be with, and he helps keep Denmark in line (he does kind of antagonize him too much, but I suppose that's just what he's like). Plus, he's a lot of fun to bother while we're in the sauna!

Iceland: Umm...Icy and I have been hanging out for a long time, and he's very cute, but sometimes I get the feeling that there's something awkward between us, or something he wants to tell me…I'm not exactly sure what to make of it. He's one of my best friends though, and he has lent me a few books. He can be very friendly if you get to know him!

Switzerland: I love the way he always blushes when he's talking to me! It's so cute! He's one of my good friends, we talk a lot together! He's lent me books before, and I can usually count on him for a helping hand.

Liechtenstein: Lich! Well, Lich is the absolute cutest thing in the world, and I love her sooo much! We cook together a lot. She's so friendly too. I worry about her sometimes though, because Switzy keeps her so naïve…I'm afraid what some of the other countries would do if they got their hands on her!

Estonia: Estonia-kun is…well…awesome! We get along extremely well, and although we have our arguments and debates, we generally have a lot of fun together. He really is a lot of fun, and we chat a lot. Sometimes we do get kind of competitive though…

Lithuania: Ummm….he seems very friendly and kind! I'm glad that he was the one who talked to Sealand first, because he went about it a lot better then some of the other nations would've! He's also kind of cute, but not in a "date" way, you know?

Latvia: Well, I only really know him through trying to set him up with Lich! But he seems very cute.

Russia: Um! Um! SWEDEN! *hides behind Swe-san* He did terrible things to Finland-kun and I while he owned us!

Japan: Japan-san is very polite and he seems to really like the Moomins! I guess that we both really like cute things, and I like the hotsprings (but saunas are still better!)

Greece: Umm…he looks very cute, and his culture is absolutely fascinating, but I really haven't had much contact with him. I do love his cats though! Adorable! I think I may have to approach him sometime!

Turkey: Creepy….pervert….nothing more to say. It'd be a pleasure to slap him in the face.

Sealand: My "son" (well, according to Sweden). I guess that once Swe-san took him under his wing, Finland-kun and I were automatically included in it too…so we're stuck with him! He is very cute though, and I love taking him sailing and stuff.

England: Ummm….England-kun is a bit of a stick in the mud, but he's actually quite interesting to be around, especially when it's just us. He gets a little awkward sometimes, but he has good books and an interesting history, so we generally just sit around, drink tea, and read a book together.

Spain: He's very fun loving, and we've had some good times together, but he is a little bit too friendly for me, because he can be…well, in all honesty, creepy.

Germany: Well, we have had a lot of very interesting and stimulating conversation together, but we really haven't done anything else…it'd be fun to say, bake with him sometime! But I do walk his dogs on occasion, and sometimes we do that together as well.

Austria: Austria is actually the person who taught me to play piano, and he now says that I play quite beautifully. He can be a…well, a prissy aristocrat…but he really is a good teacher and an overall good person!


End file.
